The present invention relates, generally, to the field of computing, and more particularly to quality inspection of a source code.
Source code is a text file version of a computer program or a software that contains instructions that the computer follows to do something. Source code is typically written in a programming language which a human can read and change, such as C, C++, and Java™ (Java™ is a registered trademark of Oracle Corporation and/or its affiliates). A large program may contain many different source code files that were written by different developers and combined to work together. The more developers involved in a source code creation, the more errors (“bugs”) may be found in the source code.